When using a digital camera to photograph an object that has periodicity, sometimes moire or false color that did not originally exist occurs due to periodic distortion between the object period and the pixel pitch. Conventionally, the occurrence of moire and false color was prevented by inserting an optical low-pass filter into the optical path of the photographing optical system to separate the photographing light rays into normal light rays and abnormal light rays (separated into 2 points or 4 points). However, since optical low-pass filters are expensive, and cause the resolving power and contrast to deteriorate, in recent years the number of digital cameras that do not use optical low-pass filters has been increasing.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a digital camera for preventing occurrence of moire and false color without using an optical low-pass filter. This digital camera is provided with an LPF function that obtains an optical low-pass filter effect by driving an image sensor, during an exposure, by approximately one pixel and in a predetermined path (e.g., a circular path or a square path), and receiving the light bundle of the object image on a plurality of pixels having different detection colors. The user (photographer) can choose whether to use the LPF function by driving the image sensor in order to remove moire and false color via a manually setting, based on the user's preference or taste, or not to use the LPF function and not drive the image sensor in order not to deteriorate the resolving power or contrast. Incidentally, it is already known to remove moire or false color by utilizing a hand-hake correction mechanism in a digital camera which carries out hand-shake correction by LPF driving the image sensor; Patent Literature 1 is one such example.